The Old Vincent
by The Fall of Reason
Summary: (last chappie up)Vincent's demons disapper after an accedent wit the life stream. Now that they're gone he begins to turn back into his old, young, wild self! (Its a Yuffie/Vincent Fic)
1. Lifting of a weight

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from FF7 or any of the cities I mention all belong to Squaresoft the kings of RPGs! Hope ya enjoy!  
  
They were all staring out the cockpit of the Highwind. The life stream flowed, casting a beautiful green light upon the whole earth. Meteor hung like a massive shadow over Midgar.  
  
"I want to see it up close," Vincent said, "this may be the last beautiful sight I can see before we are all crushed, I'm going to the deck."  
  
"You're a bright cheery ray of sunshine," Yuffie muttered, her eyes not turning away from the action outside.  
  
Vincent ignored her and walked out of the bridge. He took the stairs up to the deck and leaned on the railing. The life stream writhed beneath the ship, like a vivid snake.  
  
Vincent lost himself in the twisting light, and was completely unaware as one of the parts to the stream whipped up and hit the deck of the Highwind. Vincent was knock his feet and clattered to the deck as the green light surrounded him.  
  
A hot feeling ran through his body. Everything went black, and that was all he remembered.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Vincent awoke; he blinked as light flooded into his eyes. He sat up and a massive pain shot through his head. He let out a shout of pain and fell back into his pillow.  
  
After the pain passed he looked around the room. He was in the bed of an inn somewhere and it looked to be morning from what he could see of the window while he was lying down.  
  
Then he noticed something, the way he felt was different then when he had gone onto the deck. His head was empty, only his thoughts were there, no Chaos, no Hell masker, no Death-Gigas and no Galian Beast. After thirty the monsters were out of his head, but were they completely gone.  
  
Vincent knew but one way to check. He sat up trying to ignore the pain. He looked at his left arm and the golden claw that covered over half of it. He turned his arm so his palm faced upward and slid the claw and the black glove he wore beneath it off.  
  
His arm was human, unlike it had been before. Smooth, pale white skin had replaced the rough, black demon skin. What were once long clawed fingers were now normal human ones.  
  
He discarded the gold claw on the floor and fell again into his pillow. He smiled, overjoyed that his demons had left him. He fell back to sleep, one of his first peaceful sleeps in thirty years. 


	2. Looking Different, Talking different and...

Disclaimer: I do not any Final Fantasy stuff or anything relating to them... though I hope to some day!!! Muwahahahaha!!  
  
The next day Vincent walked, yawning, down to the main part of the inn were the others were eating breakfast.  
  
"Hi guys," He said smiling.  
  
"Vincent your okay!" Tifa shouted, jumped up and gave him a hug.  
  
"Nice to see you too," Vincent said wincing as she squeezed him.  
  
"We weren't sure if you were going to be okay or not," Yuffie said.  
  
"Well I'm, ah. okie dokie," Vincent replied finding an empty chair and sitting down.  
  
"Okie dokie?? Since when do you say okie dokie?" Cloud said looking at him oddly.  
  
"I feel different today, better, somewhat. happier," Vincent answer as he grabbed some food and began to eat.  
  
"Ya know, you look a little different too," Yuffie added staring at him.  
  
"I'm not wearing my claw," Vincent said holding up his left arm.  
  
"No something else," she stared at him for a minute or so more, then realized something else, "your eyes! They're not red any more! They're brown!"  
  
"Really?" Vincent said as he got up and looked for a mirror.  
  
He walked over to one at the other end of the room and gazed at his reflection.  
  
"Are you sure you'll even be able to see yourself vampire boy?" Cid said jokingly.  
  
"Hahaha," Vincent muttered as he looked at himself.  
  
Yuffie was right; his eyes were now a deep brown, just as they had been before Hojo's experiments. He surveyed himself a little more, and then ran his figures though his hair.  
  
"My hair is so damn long, girlish even," Vincent, said, "I really need to cut it, and brush it being I have thirty years of bed head."  
  
Without another word Vincent left the inn in search of a barber.  
  
Author's Note: I really only adding this to make this chapter of the fic look longer cause its short but it had the perfect spot for a chapter to end. Anyway hope ya like and thanks to the pplwho did review my work and anyone who is going to 


	3. The Alcohlic Lady's Man

Disclaimer: I don't own any Final Fantasy stuff  
  
Nobody saw Vincent for the rest of the morning and afternoon. Around eight or so they left a note for Vincent and went to a local bar and have a drink. Yuffie and Tifa decided to sit at the bar and the men took a table.  
  
Half way through the first drinks the door to the bar swung and who should step in but none other then Vincent. His hair was now just above his shoulders and in a ponytail, his bangs were still wild as he still had his bandana in his hair. He wore black pants and a white shirt with a black leather trench coat over top.  
  
"Hi guys!" he said loudly as he pulled a chair up to the guy's table.  
  
"Your hair is still long, I though you though it made you look girly," Red said looking at him.  
  
"Ya, well I guess it grew on me," Vincent replied then looked around for one of the severing people. "Hey!" he said waving his hand in the air, "I need alcohol!"  
  
"Yes, what can I get you?" a young girl server came over to get his order.  
  
"Um. some vodka and burban and I guess any other good hard liquor ya got," Vincent said. The sever turned and went to get his drinks, but he stopped her. "Another thing that would be good is your number," he said grinning.  
  
The girl smiled "I'll see what I can do." She then walked away.  
  
He turned to start talking to the guys when he realized they were all staring at him.  
  
"What? Do I have something on my face or something?" He asked quizzically.  
  
"No, nothing on your face," Red replied.  
  
"Then what are you all staring at me. I know I'm a good looking guy but."  
  
Cloud cut Vincent off, "I'm not gay!" I like women thank you very much!"  
  
"But what else explains you looking at me, cept the fact you that I have one devilish physique," Vincent said grinning.  
  
"You ordered enough booze for a small army!" Cloud snapped.  
  
"Your point," Vincent shrugged.  
  
The girl came back with a large tray and set it in front of Vincent.  
  
"Thanks," Vincent said and then downed one of his drinks.  
  
The guys sat talking, as Vincent drank drink on top of drink. Eventually Barret and Cid got up and started to play a game of darts.  
  
Vincent gazed around the bar and it rested on Yuffie and Tifa. "Ya know Yuffie and Tifa are kind of hot," he said taking a deep sip of his drink.  
  
Cloud, Red and Cait gaze him a side-glance at him.  
  
"And in addition Tifa has the biggest moogles I have ever seen," Vincent said nodding.  
  
The three started staring at him again.  
  
"What?" Vincent said staring back at them. "Would you rather I call them breasts, gazongas, hooters, jugs, boobs!" he stood up and shouted loudly.  
  
Nearly the entire bar was now looking at Vincent. He smiled broadly and sat back down.  
  
"What do you think they'd say if I started to flirt with them, just a little?" Vincent said finishing of the last of his many drinks.  
  
"I think." Cloud began.  
  
"Cloud that was rhetorical," Vincent said standing up again and walking to where the two girls sat, "Hi ladies."  
  
"Hello Vincent, nice hair," Yuffie said smiling.  
  
"Thanks, I have a few questions to ask you," Vincent said sitting down beside them.  
  
"Okay shoot," Tifa said taking a sip of her drink.  
  
"Okay first Tifa, do you believe in love at first sight or do I have to walk by again?" Vincent asked grinning.  
  
Tifa just laughed in response and Vincent turned to Yuffie.  
  
"If I said you had a nice body would you hold it against me?" He asked.  
  
"Nice try Vinnie," Yuffie said giggling.  
  
"Rats," Vincent said snapping his fingers and turned to Tifa again "Do you have a map? Cause I keep getting lost in your eyes."  
  
Tifa laughed even more, "Cutting your hair, yelling things across the bar and hitting on me and Yuffie. What is with you today?"  
  
"I dunno, I just feel like it," Vincent said shrugging, "anyway back to your questions. Yuffie I just got my library card can I check you out?"  
  
"Man that's the worst line I have ever heard," Yuffie said snorting with laughter.  
  
"You two are tough, I guess I need a more direct approach," Vincent said and looked Tifa square in the eye, "Nice shoe wanna F***?"  
  
The girls both looked at him with a small look of shock on their faces and Vincent began to laugh his head off.  
  
"Haha! The look on your faces!" he pounded the bar counter top, "I was joking. kinda."  
  
The girls nodded still staring at him.  
  
"I'm gonna go get myself another drink and then sit down with the guys, cause I think your scared of me now," Vincent said nodding as he got up slowly and went to get another drink.  
  
Author's Note: Hello, hope ya'll like the third chap, I though it good (cause I didn't think it was that great) I'll have chapter 4 up A.S.A.P 


	4. A new girl to hit on and a drinking cont...

Disclaimer: I don't own any Final Fantasy stuff..  
  
Back in the rubble that was once the Shinra headquarters, the Turks sifted through the wreckage.  
  
"Why are we stuck doing a job like this?" Reno complained loudly.  
  
"Because the others didn't have a job for us," Elena said then asked, "what exactly are we doing?"  
  
"Looking for anything that didn't completely get destroyed," Rude replied.  
  
"Also where is Reeve? Shouldn't he be helping us?" Reno muttered kicking around some junk.  
  
"He went on a vacation," Elena responded.  
  
"A vacation eh? That sounds like a good idea, lets go," Reno said as he began to walk away.  
  
Rude dropped what he was doing and fallowed Reno. Elena sighed, but tagged along with her co-workers anyhow.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
"So bored," Vincent said as he banged his head on the table. He stopped and could a sip of what could have easily have been his fifteenth drink, then continued with his head banging.  
  
"You know your going to get alcohol poisoning or something," Cloud said looking at Vincent.  
  
Vincent stopped and looked up, "Oh well, what are you going to do about it, I haven't died yet have I."  
  
The door opened and a cold wind blew past them.  
  
"Close the damn door!" Vincent snapped and turned to see who had the door open.  
  
The Turks stood in the doorway (who didn't see that one coming).  
  
"What the hell are you doing here?" Reno said spotting Cloud's spiky, blonde hair.  
  
"Drinking, what does look like?" Vincent said before Cloud had time to answer.  
  
Reno stared at them for a second and then ushered the Turks to a table.  
  
Vincent's eyes fallowed them to the table and they spoke, "Ya know, Elena has pretty nice moogles herself."  
  
Cloud, Red and Cait just shook their heads.  
  
"Its true," Vincent muttered, "I have a very keen eye for these things."  
  
A few minutes later Elena got up to order drinks for her lot. Vincent saw his chance to strike. He got up and walked to the bar. When she had turn to walk back to the Turk's table Vincent made his move.  
  
"Excuse me, do you have a mirror in your pants? Cause I can see myself in them," Vincent said smiling.  
  
Elena went extremely red, she did say something, but it was too quiet for Vincent to hear. Elena walked past him quickly and sat with the other Turks.  
  
Vincent laughed to himself then went back and sat down with Cloud, Red and Cait.  
  
** An hour or so later nearing 11 o'clock **  
  
"Would you stop doing that?" Cloud snapped as Vincent flicked peanuts at him.  
  
"I will if you can find me something else to do," Vincent replied.  
  
Cloud glared at him, unflinching at the barrage of peanuts until a peanut hit him in the eye. Cloud then said angrily as he leaned to hit Vincent, "You little."  
  
"Stop it both of you," Red said, as a mother would to two misbehaving children.  
  
Cloud stopped at once, but Vincent shook his head.  
  
"You do remember I am older than you right. Your only forty-eight, I'm fifty-seven, so you can't tell me what to do," Vincent said sticking out his tongue.  
  
There was a short silence, Cloud still glaring at Vincent. Cait then got an idea to somewhat fix things.  
  
"Hey I got a deck of cards." Cait said pulling out the cards but Vincent snatched them before he finished speaking.  
  
"Poker!!" Vincent shouted happily dealing the cards to the people at the table.  
  
And so they all play poker (Red had great difficulty hold his cards). After about another half an hour or so, Red had become really tired and was ready to head back to the inn and Cloud was going to go with him.  
  
"Dammit, we need more people," Vincent, said looking around then bar the yelled, "anyone want to play poker?"  
  
At this Reno turn his head and looked at Vincent. He was really bored, Elena had brought a book with her and was reading and Rude is never really the life of the party. He got up and walked over to the table where Vincent and Red sat.  
  
"Need players eh? I'll play," Reno said take a chair beside Cait.  
  
"Okay, now maybe be we should play for money eh?" Vincent said as he dealt cards.  
  
The three of them played cards. Vincent began to win one hand after the other with excellent hands, even a royal flush at one point. It didn't take long for Vincent's winning streak to piss Reno off.  
  
"Okay there is like no way your not cheating," Reno said angrily as he threw his card when Vincent won his tenth straight hand.  
  
"I am not cheating," Vincent said as he took the money from the center of the table.  
  
Reno glared at Vincent and Vincent glared back.  
  
Vincent then spoke, "Why don't we settle this a different way. A drinking contest maybe?"  
  
Reno eyed him skeptically for a minute then agreed. They ordered a bunch of vodka shooters and started the contest.  
  
Vincent took the first drink and turned the shooter glass upside down. They went in turn drinking, for a long time. The other two Turks had come over to watch the action.  
  
Finally after quite a few shooters, Reno began to waver and then he crashed into the table. Vincent grinned and drank one last shooter to celebrate his victory before he himself crashed into the table.  
  
The Turks managed to carry Reno off and after making sure he wasn't dead Cait carried Vincent back to the inn.  
  
Authors note: Yeah I got chapter 4 done!! Sorry it took so long had writers block. Anyway hope ya like ;) 


	5. The morning after

Disclaimer: Ya I don't own any Final Fantasy stuff at all.  
  
"Oh, my head," Vincent whined with his head down on a table at the inn, the morning after the night they were at the bar.  
  
"It's your fault you realize," Yuffie said from the seat beside him, "if you hadn't gotten so drunk you would be just fine right now."  
  
"I've never gotten this hung over before," Vincent moaned.  
  
"Have you ever had that much alcohol before?" Yuffie asked.  
  
"I really don't remember, my past is a drunken blur," Vincent replied.  
  
Yuffie laughed, "You're a moron."  
  
"I'm not that dumb, I just don't know my limits," He muttered.  
  
"You were so drunk last night, before Cait got you up to your room you woke up. You fell into about five tables and started yelling at the light on the ceiling, it was hilarious," Yuffie said, "I was going to video tape you, but I couldn't find a camera."  
  
"Well next time I get piss drunk and make an ass of myself, make sure you have a camera," Vincent said, a hint of sarcasm in his voice.  
  
The two continued the conversation through out breakfast. As the day went on Vincent's hang over lessened and he was able to function like a normal human being.  
  
That afternoon, Tifa, Cloud, Yuffie and Vincent went out to look in local stores. They stopped in a toy store; after Yuffie and Tifa were able persuade Cloud to go in. The two girls ran about the store looking at all the cute stuffed animals, Cloud stood by the door and Vincent walked about.  
  
Vincent looked down the aisles and found a bunch of puppets. He took a chocobo one and put it one his hand and looked in the next aisle to see Yuffie looking at stuffed animals. He made it so that only the puppet was visible around the corner.  
  
"Hello, I'm Bob the chocobo," Vincent said changing his voice and moving the puppet's mouth.  
  
He could hear Yuffie laugh, but she said nothing.  
  
"Your suppose to say hi to Bob," Vincent said peering around the corner, "see, you made Bob cry."  
  
"You are a moron," Yuffie said.  
  
"Now you've hurt my feelings," He said pretending to sniffle.  
  
"Oh cut it out," she walked up to him and hit him lightly in the arm.  
  
"That hurt, your so mean Yuffie," Vincent began to fake crying.  
  
Yuffie began to laugh and had to lean against a shelf to support herself.  
  
Cloud's voice then shouted from the front of the shop, "We're going now,"  
  
Yuffie stood and grabbed two stuff animals and walked to the front to pay for them. Tifa gave her and odd look when she came forward, as her face was red from laughing. Vincent decided on buying the puppet, for no reason what so ever. As he fallowed Yuffie out of the store, a question popped into to his head that he just had to ask her.  
  
"Hey Yuffie, do you wanna go out with me sometime?"  
  
Author's Note: Short chapter yes I know. I have decided to make it Yuffie/Vincent, cause a couple of people asked me to make it so and I have an idea for something to happen now, Anyway hope ya enjoyed that :) 


	6. Cold meat can't be that good for you

Disclaimer: k, I don't own any final fantasy stuff at all. I really hate putting one of these before every chap, but oh well.  
  
Vincent sat slumped in a chair at the inn. He wore his chocobo puppet upon his hand and was talking to it out of boredom.  
  
Yuffie walked up to him and sat down with him. "You actually bought that thing?" she said looking at the puppet.  
  
"Yes, me and Bob are friends," Vincent replied, making the puppet nodded.  
  
"Well I guess you should be friends, after all you did have your hand up his ass at the store," Yuffie said smiling, "did you see the things I bought."  
  
"No, but." before Vincent could finish, Yuffie ran off and got her things from the toy store.  
  
She had bought two stuffed mogs, on with pink wings and pom pom and the other with blue ones. "Aren't they cute!" she said gleefully.  
  
"Yes, very beautiful moogles Yuffie," Vincent said with a great grin on his face.  
  
Cloud, who was sitting just a little bit away, turn and looked at him, "Would you stop saying things like that!" he snapped.  
  
"What? I meant the stuffed animals. I'm appalled at the fact you think that's what I was thinking about. You disgust me man," Vincent said, fake anger in his voice.  
  
Cloud turned away, ignoring Vincent's little out burst.  
  
"I want to ask you something Yuffie," Vincent said looking at the ninja as she sat beside him.  
  
"I said I'd go out with you, you don't have to hit on me anymore," Yuffie said.  
  
"No, no, what do you want to do tonight?" he asked.  
  
"I dunno, maybe go out for dinner," she shrugged.  
  
"Okay, thanks for going out with me by the way."  
  
"No problem."  
  
"Well I have to get ready, so if you'll excuse me I'll see you later," Vincent said, standing up and walking to his room.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Vincent did very little to get ready. He put on a clean shirt and had a shower and that was about it. At about 6:30 he went down from his room to see Yuffie waiting for him. She was wearing a black mini skirt, which she most likely borrowed from Tifa, and her green shirt.  
  
"Ready to go?" Vincent said as he smiled looked at her.  
  
"Ready when you are," she said smiling back at him.  
  
The two walked to a near by restaurant and got a table. They ordered their food and tried to make small talk.  
  
"So. um. you like. stuff?" Vincent said, uncertain of what to talk about.  
  
Yuffie laughed, "Yes I like stuff."  
  
"Well that's good, I like stuff too you know," he said.  
  
"Have you always been this funny?"  
  
"Well, back in the day, I was told I was a little bit of a comedian," Vincent replied.  
  
"I almost didn't go out with you, because of that whole back in the day thing."  
  
"What do ya mean?"  
  
"Well. you're about forty years older than me, which is a bit weird."  
  
"You have a point, but what does age matter?"  
  
"Well, you could be an old perverted man. you almost proved the perverted they other night with your pick up lines and hitting on every girl you saw and I know your old."  
  
Vincent laughed and shook his head, "So why did you decide to go out with me?"  
  
"Ya know, I really don't know," she said shrugging.  
  
The food then came, and was place in front of them.  
  
"I could get us alcohol, if you want," Vincent said.  
  
"I don't think so, I have seen you when you have alcohol and I'd prefer you not get drunk," Yuffie replied, smiling.  
  
"Alrighty then. then let dig in I guess," he said picking up his fork and knife, and then cutting into his meat. When bit into it he gave a shout "Ghaa! This is cold."  
  
"Then send it back," Yuffie suggested.  
  
"Meh. to lazy too, I can stand it," Vincent shrugged.  
  
Yuffie shook her head and started to eat her dinner. They continued their talking through dinner until Vincent began to feel odd.  
  
"Um, could you excuse me, I have to go to the bathroom," he said, standing up and running to the bathroom, not waiting for her to say anything.  
  
He threw himself into a stall and began to throw up. Bile gush from his mouth, sounding like a fountain (charming description eh?). When he had finally finished he fell to the ground backwards. He then remembered about Yuffie, flush the toilet then walked back to the table.  
  
"Are you okay?" she asked concerned.  
  
"Ya. fine," he muttered sitting down.  
  
"You look horrible. and smell horrible," she said.  
  
"Why thank you, such a compliment. but I think that food wasn't so good for me cold," Vincent said, resting his hands in his palms.  
  
"Well, we can go," Yuffie, said sympathetically.  
  
"I wanted to do something nice and together for our date," he complained.  
  
"Vincent, it now seems that the only thing we can do together is me holding your hair the next time you barf and I don't really want to do that," she said laughing.  
  
"You have a slight bit of a point," he mumbled.  
  
"We can probably get the food free since your sick!" Yuffie said cheerfully.  
  
"You're a real optimist aren't you?" Vincent said as they walk to the cash register.  
  
"Yup, a hopeless one," she said smiling.  
  
They did mange to get the food for free, but on another note, Vincent had to throw up again on the way home.  
  
Author's Note: Cheery date isn't it, ya know I have actually heard someone barf like a fountain. Anyway I'm gonna do a bit of foreshadowing for the next chap. it takes place in a place with ninjas! And a big tower. hmmm I wonder where it could be? Anyway ( I say anyway a lot) anyway, I'm sorry it took so long for this chap but I had serious writer's block from this damn medication I was on. anyway buh-bye. (Damn this is like the longest paragraph in the chap) 


	7. The ending of never ending nonsense

Disclaimer: Final Fantasy is the property of Squaresoft, not me so ha!  
  
"Feeling better?" Yuffie asked as she walked into Vincent's room, with some food.  
  
"Yes, much," Vincent smiled.  
  
Yuffie had been helping Vincent get over his food poisoning and the two had grown closer. Yuffie sat down in a chair next to his bed and passed him the food.  
  
After a few minutes of Vincent making a complete pig of himself, Yuffie spoke, "I'm going back home to Wutai for a little while."  
  
"I wanna go," Vincent said looking up at her.  
  
"Your sick," she replied, "you can't go."  
  
"I'm fine," he said getting out of bed. Yuffie tried to stop him, but it was a fruitless effort. Vincent stood smiling for a moment until his stomach lurched and then he went running to the bathroom.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
"Chocobo riding!" Vincent sang, completely out of tune.  
  
"You are so tone deaf," Yuffie said shaking her head.  
  
Vincent had managed to talk Yuffie into bringing him along to Wutai. They had taken a boat to the island and were now riding chocobos to the town.  
  
"So what are you doing when we get there?" Vincent asked.  
  
"Going to see my dad, which might take a while so you can do what ever," Yuffie replied.  
  
"Hm. there is a bar in Wutai right?" Vincent said grinning.  
  
"You can't get extremely drunk, I promised my father my new boyfriend would be at dinner tonight," she said.  
  
"Wow, I don't think I have ever meet any of my girlfriend's parents," he said suddenly.  
  
"You haven't?" she said in disbelief.  
  
"Well my ex-girlfriends didn't exactly like me getting piss drunk all night and hitting on multiple girls constantly," Vincent said grinning, then seeing the not so happy look on Yuffie's face he added, "but I ah. don't plan on getting that drunk anymore."  
  
Yuffie shook her head then urged he chocobo on. When they reached Wutai Yuffie kissed Vincent goodbye and told him where they were to meet for dinner.  
  
Vincent meandered around but was eventually drawn to the bar. He tried to watch his alcohol intake; he wanted to make a somewhat of a good impression on Yuffie's father.  
  
After a few drinks it was time to go to Yuffie's home for dinner. He knocked on the door and when it opened came face to face with Yuffie. She said hi and gave him a big hug then she could smell the alcohol on him.  
  
"Okay, how much alcohol did you have?" she asked sternly.  
  
"Two, I'm not drunk," Vincent replied.  
  
"That's good, cause I don't think my father would like it if my boyfriend was a drunk," Yuffie said taking Vincent's hand and leading him to the dinning room.  
  
Yuffie's father was already sitting and Vincent smiled at him when he came in. Yuffie pointed to where he was to sit and went to sit in her own seat.  
  
They started to eat and no one spoke. Vincent sat uncomfortably, feeling Yuffie's father's eyes on him. After a while Yuffie's father got up to go to the bathroom.  
  
"Say something when he comes back," Yuffie hissed.  
  
"Like what?" Vincent asked.  
  
"I don't know, tell a joke or something," she answered a second before her father returned.  
  
Vincent thought for a moment then he remembered the funniest joke he heard in his Turk career.  
  
"You know I heard this really funny joke once."  
  
****About 5 minutes later, after Vincent's joke****  
  
A pot smashed inches from Vincent's head and he ran covering his head. Yuffie's father had been infuriated by the immature and inappropriate joke that had been told. Vincent didn't bother to stick around to make a target for him.  
  
Outside Vincent began to walk around again and eventually walked up to the cliffs on the edge of Wutai. He glanced about at the carved faces and realized that they were really scary in the dark. He sat down at the edge and glanced over the tiny town.  
  
After a while he heard footsteps approaching, he looked to see his ninja girlfriend.  
  
"I don't think things went over to well," Vincent muttered.  
  
"Actually, that wasn't his best aim so I think he like you better then some of my other boyfriends," Yuffie said smiling. "Your joke was hilarious by the way."  
  
"Why thank you, one of my fellow Turks told it to me many a year ago," Vincent said.  
  
"Vincent." she said sitting down next to him.  
  
"What?" he asked.  
  
"I'm glade. I'm glade you asked me out," she said and even in the low light the moon was giving off you could still see her very red cheeks.  
  
"Well, your just such a babe I had to," he said, putting his arm around her.  
  
And so they sat for the next little while, watching the stars.  
  
****The next day****  
  
Vincent yawned as he walked out of Yuffie's house. They had been up really late the night before, "really" late ( ;) wink wink).  
  
He looked around, he had seen everything the day before, what was he going to do now? Again he decided to venture up the cliffs.  
  
It was very different now then it had been at night. The faces were still scary but not as much as before. He studied the cravings until a loud bird cry came from behind him and he was pushed to the ground.  
  
He rolled over in the bird to see a giant bird monster, he also gasped in pain and dirt went into a fresh wound on his back. The bird lunged at him again and Vincent reached for his gun. He raised it and shot. At the same moment the bullet shot out of the barrel of the gun, the bird struck Vincent and caused him to drop his gun.  
  
Overwhelmed with pain there was but one thing he could think to do, his demons. He tried to concentrate on one of the monsters in his head, but they were not there. Then it hit him hard, they were gone, had disappeared in the accident with the life stream.  
  
Feeling great horror, he looked up at the bird monster just as its claw came down on him.  
  
Author's Note: Oh my Gosh! I killed Vincent! I couldn't think of a different ending and I had no more ideas but you could use your imagination and pretend he didn't die. do what ever you want. But I hope you liked my story and I thank you all for the reviews. so cheerio! 


	8. Okay so maybe the nonsense was a little ...

Disclaimer: Final Fantasy is the property of Squaresoft, not me so ha!  
  
Little Pre-story Author's Note: Okie dokie I guess I'm writing more. since it was such a HORRIBLE ending I admit, heck the chapter wasn't even that funny, so. now on to the last chappie unless I get a super duper good idea for another one.  
  
"Vincent!" Yuffie shouted from behind the monster. She brought the conformer down in the center of its back. It shrieked and flew off.  
  
Yuffie ran to Vincent and held onto him.  
  
"Hey. babe." he said weakly smiling at her.  
  
"Oh Vincent are you okay?" she whispered.  
  
"Ya.I think. I have a cure on my gun. just use it," he muttered.  
  
Yuffie stood and went to grab Vincent's gun and quickly cast cure. Vincent was able to sit up on his own now but was still rather weak. Yuffie walked to him and helped to his feet and supported him as they walked down back to Wutai.  
  
"You know. dieing makes you think a lot." Vincent said quietly.  
  
"I don't want to think about you dieing," Yuffie interrupt him.  
  
"I know. just hear me out. it makes you think. and. I know this is sudden. but Yuffie. will you marry me?"  
  
Little post-story Author's note: Um ya. that's not the end I just wanted ppl to know I was continuing it so ya. and about that getting good idea's for other chapters after the next if ya have one e-nail me at mongoose_of_power@hotmail.com but I can't guarantee I'll make it into a chapter but anyway. cheerio til the next chapter. 


	9. What does it take to get a drink?

Disclaimer: Final Fantasy7 belongs to Squaresoft so ya  
  
It was five months after Vincent's very near death experience he sat in a small room sloppily dressed in a tuxedo. He would straighten it out; after all on one's wedding day you don't want to look like your drunk out of his mind, even if by the start of the wedding he probably would be.  
  
Just then Cloud, Berrat, Cid and Red came in the room, all wear tuxes (except for Red, because it is a little hard to get tuxedos for dogs, expect for those stores that sell dog cloths to those crazy people who but cloths for their dog, but anyway Red was just wearing a bow tie).  
  
"I still can't believe your marrying her," Cloud said, "I mean what would your kids be like, hyper-materia stealing-alcoholic children."  
  
"Ha, ha, ha," Vincent muttered then got up, "speaking of alcoholics I could use a drink."  
  
"Sorry," Red said, "but we promised Yuffie we wouldn't let you drink, she doesn't want you to be drunk during your wedding."  
  
"I can handle one drink," Vincent said.  
  
"Ya but one drink with you leads to hundreds of others," Cloud said.  
  
"Your just mad because I can drink more than you!" Vincent said loudly.  
  
"Ya, sure I bet Vincent," Cloud muttered.  
  
"Its true, I bet you right now I could drink you under the table!"  
  
"Fine you're on!"  
  
"Um Cloud," Red broke in, "that would mean he would be drinking too. which is a bad thing!"  
  
"Oh.ya." Cloud muttered, slightly embarrassed.  
  
"Dammit Red you went and spoiled my fun!" Vincent grumbled and sat back down.  
  
"Don't you think you should get ready?" Cloud asked.  
  
"I should, but not yet," Vincent replied then noticed something in the corner of his eye. It was one of those mini fridges that are in hotel rooms (.I forgot what they were call.. But you know what I'm talking about.right?).  
  
Vincent up very quickly and made a dash for the fridge. Unfortunately Red noticed what he was making the move for and pounced, knocking Vincent to the ground. He sat there, on Vincent's back, keeping him pinned.  
  
"Get off me!" he said struggling under the dog like thing's weight.  
  
"Why?" Red asked.  
  
"Because if you don't. then um. I won't be able to get ready for my own wedding and Yuffie will be pissed off and she'll kick your ass dog boy," Vincent said.  
  
"As long as you promise not to try and drink," Red said, "because if you do then Yuffie will want to kick your ass."  
  
"Fine, fine what ever, now GET OFF ME!" Vincent shouted.  
  
Author's Note: hehe. anyway last chapter I gave ppl my e-mail. but it was the wrong e-mail. it should have been mongoose_of_power@yahoo.ca so if you e-mailed me at the other address I um did get it. And the next chapter is the reception at the wedding 


	10. After the wedding

Disclaimer: ya I don't own in Final Fantasy stuff and such and ya.  
  
The wedding went by quickly for Vincent. The one thing that he really remembered was the first time he saw Yuffie in her lovely white wedding dress. The rest of the ceremony was hazy up until the point he tripped and fell flat on his face as he and Yuffie were walking out of the church.  
  
"You were drunk weren't you," Yuffie said accusingly as the got in the limo that would take them to the reception outside the church  
  
"No! I wasn't aloud to be drunk," Vincent whined, "I think better with alcohol in my system, but noo, its your wedding day Vincent, you cant be drunk!"  
  
The two newly weds argued about how it would have been a bad thing to have a drunk Vincent at the alter, but eventually they got to the place where the reception was to be held. When the two got out of the limo they were swarmed by people wishing to congratulate them.  
  
After a bit of mingling Vincent and Yuffie headed to the to the head table, where the rest of the group sat, waiting. A woman came by asking what the people at the table would like to drink and Vincent answered first.  
  
"Gimme the hardest thing you've got," he said.  
  
"Vincent!" Yuffie snapped at him.  
  
"What? I told you I think better when I have alcohol, down you want me to fall flat on my face again during our first dance? No I didn't think so."  
  
"Just don't drink too much okay."  
  
"Fine. I'll try."  
  
Yuffie shook her head as a drink was laid in front of her husband. Once he had chugged it down, she pulled him onto the dance floor, where they had their first dance as Mr. And Mrs. Valentine, to the song 'I Don't Want to Miss a Thing' by Aero Smith.  
  
Once done dinner was served and Vincent ordered a few more drinks. After Yuffie tried to get Vincent to dance again, but when he stood up and nearly fell down, because of his many drinks, she gave up and found someone else to dance with.  
  
Vincent turned to Cloud and started to laugh, "Ya know. as long as I don't do something completely horrible, no matter how piss drunk I get I'm still getting laid tonight. the wonders of the wedding night!"  
  
As the night wore on, Vincent ordered more and more drinks and by the end of the night he couldn't stand up under his own power. It was after three when him and Yuffie left the reception to go to the hotel they were going to stay at.  
  
"S'ya know your very perty." Vincent said in a drunken slur as Yuffie supported him as they made their way into the hotel room.  
  
"Thanks," she replied, slightly tried and let him fall into the bed, "I'm gonna get out of this dress, you just stay here."  
  
"S'okay," Vincent replied.  
  
Yuffie went into the bathroom and got out of her white wedding dress and into a special outfit she had bought just for the evening. She walked out of the bathroom, only to be slightly disappointed when she saw the snoring drunk man on the bed.  
  
She sat beside his and ran her figures through his bangs. "Night Vinnie, told ya you shouldn't drink so much," she whispered and lay down beside him.  
  
Author's Note: Man that took me forever and its horrible. but that's the last chappie, cause I gots no more ideas, so I hope ya liked the story and thanks for reading, chow! 


End file.
